Virgil Swann
Dr. Swann as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Dr. Swann's personality is always preserved, though in many fics, he is actually Jor-El, having barely escaped Krypton's explosion. Powers and Abilities Aside from his above average intelligence, Dr. Swann has no abilities. When he's Jor-El, Swann has a complete Kryptonian power set, though personally limited by his paraplegia. Weaknesses Swann can be killed by anything that can kill a normal human, usually being poisoned by Lionel Luthor. When he's Jor-El, he can be harmed by various forms of Kryptonite. History Smallville: Wayne Sacred Dr. Swann greeted Clark again and explained that he found the Crystal of Air in China, admitting that he sometimes misses his flight, though he was more of an observer than a fighter. He offers Clark his ship to get to China, also pointing out that Clark doesn't have to do this if he doesn't want to, smiling when Clark says he wants to help to since he reminded her of Lara. He then met up with the Kents as Clark left for China. Dr. Swann asked if Jonathan's father Hiram went peacefully, sparking Jonathan's anger before he calmed him down and said how he was envious of Clark and Jonathan's relationship, explaining his family life to the two. He also explains that when Gold Kryptonite was discovered, Dr. Swann had what little remained hidden away. Dr. Swann then met Chloe Sullivan. Realizing she knows Clark's an alien. He also admits that he's Clark's biological father, retelling how his upper vertabrae was damaged, with Lara helping him out. He also leanrs that Chloe and Clark are dating. He then explained his family life to Clark once he arrived with the Crystal, as well as explaining how they had trouble conceiving. He was then invited to dinner, with Jonathan insisting, with the two becoming friends. Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Pilot Virgil Swann is working with Lillian, and she reveals to him that the Meteor Rocks have mutagenic effects on humans. Hothead Virgil reported to Lillian that Walt Arnold, a Meteor Infected individual, ended up killing himself, understanding her disappointment. X-Ray Dr. Swann later explained to Lillian that a meta-human named Tina Greer had impersonated Lex. He also stopped her from going after Tina directly as that wasn't the mission. He also states that Lillian can't take her until she's stopped by outside forces. Cool When Dr. Swann heard from Lillian that the Traveler was indeed in Smallville, he said perfect into a microphone, watching Clark's various saves throughout the past month. Craving Dr. Swann assures Lillian that there's nothing wrong with Lex when she shouts at him over Lex's accelerated white blood-cell count. Leech Dr. Swann was in a video conference with Lillian and talked about how Kyle Tippet was still missing, and he had no intention to search for him, though he did find it interesting that he and Earl hadn't gone insane from Kryptonite exposure. He then quickly changes the subject to wanting Lillian to fire Hamilton as he fears that his obsession with Kryptonite is too dangerous, pointing out that Lillian only hired him out of paranoia. He doesn't force her to fire him, but he does advise it as her friend. When Lillian took Eric Summers after believing and disproving he was the Traveler, Dr. Swann pointed out that she made the situation worse by kidnapping him. He then calms Bridgette and Lillian down when they begin to argue and asks if she's continued her search, which she has. After the meeting, Dr. Swann and Bridgette observe security footage of Clark stopping a runaway bus in Metropolis, making sure that they have the only footage and the only witness was bought off. Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 2 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 7 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Season 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 2 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 3 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 4 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Humans Category:House of El Category:Swanns